The present invention relates generally to a hand held bit driver and, more particularly, to a ratcheting hand held driver.
Hand held drivers including a variety of changeable bits including nut drivers and screwdrivers and the like have been generally known in the art for some time. In addition, hand held drivers having a ratcheting mechanism have also been known in the art. However, it is desirable in the art to provide a hand held driver having a ratcheting mechanism and a bit coupling device that allows for the quick and efficient changing of bits for driving engagement with the handle.
With the above objects in mind, the present invention is generally directed to a hand held tool having a handle, a ratcheting mechanism having an input member attached for rotation with said handle and an output member engageable with said input member in a first operating mode for rotation in a clockwise and a counterclockwise direction, in a second operating mode for ratcheting rotation in a clockwise direction and in a third operating mode for ratcheting rotation in a counterclockwise direction; and a quick release bit coupling device having a first end connected to said output member of said ratcheting mechanism and having a second end adapted for releasably engaging a drive bit.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.